1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electric connector, and more particularly to an electric connector that can be plugged bi-directionally.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the rapid development of electronic technology has exceeded popular imagination considerably. The functions of many electronic devices remain unknown to customers before the electronic device become commercially available. Consequently consumer electronics manufacturers already play the role of creating market demand by supplying products according to market demand. Additionally, an emerging new electronic device can even change the social activities of many customers. For example, the widespread use of smart mobile phones with mobile Internet access has demonstrably changed the social activities of the public.
When selecting portable electronic devices, customers not only focus on high-speed Internet access and multimedia playback functions, but also pay attention to portability. To make a portable electronic device having functions analogous to those of a personal computer, in addition to the improvement of the Integrated Circuit (IC) technology, it is also necessary to further enhance the energy density of the battery. Energy density refers to the electric power supplied by a unit volume or weight of the battery. Therefore, without reducing the capacity of the battery, the energy density of the battery can be effectively enhanced by reducing the volume and weight of the battery, facilitating its application to a portable electronic device. Currently, the most widely selected power supply source for portable electronic devices is a lithium battery.
As discussed, to reduce the volume of a portable electronic device, currently some manufacturers already join a lithium battery on a main board directly in a soldering manner (for example, resistance spot welding, ultrasonic welding, laser spot welding, and a conductive medium welding type soldering). That is, the original detachable manner is changed into an undetachable manner such that the lithium battery is built directly in a portable electronic device. Although such a manner definitely reduces the volume of the portable electronic device, if a process defect occurs in the joint process (for example, a defect occurs to the lithium battery or the main board), the rework cannot be performed in accordance with the conventional design, with the result that the lithium battery and the main board must both be scrapped. Additionally, when a client sends a defective product to the factory for repair, if it is discovered that the defect only affects either the lithium battery or the main board, the rework cannot be performed either, due to the conventional fabrication manner, with the result that the lithium battery and the main board must both be scrapped.
Therefore, when soldering technology is used to connect the lithium battery and the circuit board, rework is impossible or is difficult, resulting in the necessity of an alternative solution.